Grandchildren's Future
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: Sequel to Grandpa's Plan, continuing with their lives: love life, career, family problems... mainly concentrating on Niley and Jemi, after them comes the rest of the family :D:D Read and review :D:D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Demi slowed down the car until it came to a stop as she glanced at her cousin slash best friend with an encouraging smile, "Have a great first day, Cos."

"I don't wanna leave." Miley whined.

"What happened to the 'I'm very excited for New York' attitude?" she mimicked Miley with a high pitched voice earning a laugh and a smack on the shoulder from Miley.

"Hey, I meant New York with you guys. But here," she pointed at the building, "I don't have you, not annoying Joseph, and not Nicky."

"Joseph is not annoying!" she narrowed her eyes at her, "And here," she mimicked her pointing at the building also, "is where you're going to learn to be a doctor. Your BIG dream!"

"But, I don't like being alone. Not after I've got to spend time with you, anyway."

"Miley, grow up, you're acting like a kindergarten kid that doesn't want to leave their mother." Demi chuckled as Miley glared at her.

"Fine, I'm going, but, I know you'll come home later whining for missing your best friend at your own college." She got out of the car and stuck her tongue out at Demi who rolled her eyes and shock her head at her and started the car again to leave, "Have a great day!" Miley yelled after her as Demi laughed heartedly.

You see, when the four moved to New York, Miley and Demi shared an apartment, while Nick and Joe lived in the family's house there; before moving back to New Jersey, they lived in New York, but they never sold the house, Denise refused to; since it's where her boys grew up and it has a lot of memories.

Miley sighed and entered the gates welcoming her second year there.

"Miley!" she heard a voice calling her as s he walked through the hallways. She turned around to meet the running blond towards her.

"Emily!" Miley said without enthusiasm.

"What happened to you during the summer? I never heard of you." She chuckled awkwardly.

"Maybe because you _never_ called?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Miley… for everything, but, you know I was looking for what's best for you."

"You know that telling my father I left Jake, when Jake himself kept it to himself isn't the best for me."

"Well, you know Jake is good for you… he's rich and his father and yours has business together, that's definitely going to be good for both your families."

Miley looked at her with a disbelieving look, "You're sounding just like him. I don't see how is this any of your business though…"

"I'm your best friend." She exclaimed.

"Best friends know how to differentiate between their friends' wants and bullshit."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm sure you two are back together anyway, right?"

"No!" Miley smirked as Emily's eyes widened, "And I do have a boyfriend and we're in love!"

"You have a boyfriend? What about Jake? How is he going to take that?"

"He already has! And if you're so concerned about Jake, why don't you go after him? I'm sure you'll be so good together!"

"Miley, what are you talking about? You know-"

"Emily, I have to go now. Classes are going to start and I need to get my schedule."

Emily sighed and nodded, "We're going to talk later, right?"

"Maybe," Miley shrugged and left her standing there feeling horrible.

XxXx

Taylor sighed entering the building of her parents' magazine so she'd finally be back at work! It was definitely a bonus that she is working for her parents, else, she'd have never been able to take the whole summer off. She greeted her co-workers there and walked up to her own office; another bonus.

"Hey, Jean." She greeted her secretary as she woman smiled.

"Thank God, you're here, you've been getting a call almost everyday."

"From who?" She frowned.

"A guy named…" she crinkled her eyebrows and looked back at the name she'd written to make sure she's memorized it right- even though it was impossible not too, "Jacob Lautner."

"Who's that? I don't know him."

"He said something about needing you in a commercial."

"Okay, if he called back just make divert me the call."

"Oh, he will, trust me."

Taylor chuckled and entered her big office as she sighed and took in the high stylish décor of her own work room.

She really didn't know what to do there, you'd think she has a lot of work since she was gone for almost two months, but everything she was supposed to do was handed to other employees there until she's back.

She picked up her phone and went through her contacts list and then stopped at Selena's name pressing call.

"Hey, sis. Come and save me."

"What's wrong, Sel?" she chuckled at her younger sister's answer.

"I hate that! I'm sitting amongst a group and the therapist is insisting we 'share' our thoughts." She rolled her eyes adding air quotes.

"You do realize that this is actually a way to get better."

"But, they're total strangers!"

"They have the same problems, Sel. You'll get benefited from their stories I promise."

"This is just so awkward." She groaned childishly.

"You'll get used to it, hun. You know I'm really proud of you."

"Let's just hope I don't run away freaked out here. You haven't heard of Miley or Demi, have you?"

"No, not yet, I guess they should be having classes now or something." She thought about it, "Which bring us to why you're at the therapist and not in College?"

"I don't have classes until later. She told me to tell her when I know my schedule, and when I called her, she told me to comer over just then, and here I am."

"Well, good luck with that, Sel. You'll get better."

"I hope so. Hey I gotta go, seems like they're starting."

"Okay, bye." She smiled hanging up.

She was really proud of her sister, Selena was actually willing to get professional help, no matter how much she hated the idea of being controlled by a certain schedule for the therapy, but she was determined, she wanted to live happily and normally again, that summer was a really good help for her, when she found some real friends again, and was clear with her sister about the Joe thing… that just lifted a weight off of her shoulders.

So, here she was, a young girl studying Arts at Yale, and having a great family, friends and soon a great life, perfect even.

XxXx

"I'm not, Joe." Nick rolled his eyes over the phone, "No, I can't just go home and cook right now."

"Really, Nick, I have some… plans?"

"Meaning…?"

"Just plans, dude."

"Demi plans you mean."

"Whatever, yeah, Demi plans. It's the first time since forever that I'm able to actually take her on a date."

"Well, it's my first time _ever_ to be able to take Miley on a date."

"Nick…" Joe whined.

"What do you want food for, anyway? Clearly, you're having dinner out with your girlfriend."

"For later. During the night. You know I get hungry at night." Joe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gosh, Joe, this whole thing for your late adventures." Nick shook his head, "Just order some food, dude." He exclaimed.

"Fine, Nick. But when I die hungry, I'm blaming you."

"Yeah, well, I'll take all the blame, fine."

"Where are you anyway?"

"On my way to pick Miles up."

"So, you're night starts so early?" Joe smirked knowing he's annoying his brother.

"Get lost, Joe." He groaned earning a heartedly laugh from his brother.

"Fine, dude, jeez, someone is excited and nervous."

"Yes, Joe, I'm, I'm telling you it's my first date!"

"Don't worry, Nicolas, God, you've already said 'I love you's."

"That's what's worrying me, what if she realizes she was wrong later? I mean, I don't doubt her or anything, but we've never been on a date and we are already in love, do you think there's something wrong?"

"Well, I was surprised at first, I'm not gonna lie," Joe said glad that his brother is asking him for advice, "but, later as I saw you two together, I knew you guys aren't making decisions on what you're temporarily feeling, it came out from the heart."

"I know, Joe, I believe her, and I swear that's how I feel… but, what I meant is, is it normal to feel like that in such a small span of time?"

"Yes, dude, it's normal. I mean, love doesn't know time, place or even personalities, it just happens that you love that person and you would name million reasons why you love them."

"Right," Nick smiled knowing that's what he's feeling with Miley, "Thanks, man."

"Anytime, little brother."

Nick rolled his eyes but smiled, "I have to go, Joe, gotta call Miley and tell her I'm outside."

"Okay, have fun, bro."

"Yeah, you two."

Nick sighed happily as he entered Miley's number quickly not missing a number and pressed the call button.

"Nick, where are you?" He chuckled at her voice which he found really cute.

"I'm outside, babe. Waiting for ya."

"I'm coming, I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, baby."

He waited in his car for her to turn up until she finally came to his view running out of the building and straight towards him with the hugest smile on. But, he saw another figure watching her and almost running or more like jogging after her.

"Nick!" she said as she slid her body into the passenger seat next him.

"Hey, Miles." He said and pecked her lips. Right then, the blond also known as Emily who is insisting to be Miley's best friend even though she hadn't been acting like a one at all lately reached them. "Um, Miles?" he looked up at the blond confused as Miley rolled her eyes.

"Nick, this is Emily, Emily this is my boyfriend Nick."

"Hi, I'm Miley's best friend." She stuck her hand out for him to shake as she introduced herself to him when Miley ignored her relation to her.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled and took her hand gladly.

"You too, I heard some about you from Miley today."

"No, you didn't." Miley shook her head as Emily's smile dropped, "You only heard the part I was talking to mom about." She knew she sounded harsh and all, but Emily has been getting on her nerve the whole day pretending that nothing ever happened, that she was calling her father updating him with Miley's actions behind her back, and never called her during the summer and not even apologizing about one thing.

"Miley…"

"Look, Emily, maybe we'll talk later, but I have to go now." She said calming down a little.

The girl nodded annoyed and looked away not even saying goodbye to her or at least Nick.

Nick looked at Miley questioningly as she nodded at him to take off and drive.

"What was that?"

"She's been getting on my nerve the whole day, she's pretending to be my best friend."

"Pretending?" he asked confused.

"Look, I'll tell you about it later, for now, I want to be happy with you. So, tell me about those big plans of yours for tonight." She said excitedly as he chuckled.

"Well, first, we're driving to your home so you get changed."

"And then?" she asked eagerly while beaming at him.

"Then that's a surprise." He smirked as she groaned.

"Really, Nick tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Never, and don't you dare use the puppy face."

"You're unbelievable." She said as he laughed.

"Well, you're stuck with me, you love me." He shrugged.

"I'm glad I'm stuck with you, cause you're too since you love me back."

"That, I definitely do."

* * *

Yo-yo, that's the first chapter of the sequel, I don't know how long it's gonna be, but I'm expecting it to be kinda short one! We'll see… if you liked it of course, so please tell me what you think about it :D:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Are you kidding me?" Miley beamed excitedly looking at her surroundings. It may not be the fanciest restaurant ever, or don't even cont as fancy at all for that matter, but it was so good, they definitely had hospitality there and the food was amazing let alone the small Jazz band that kept playing in the background keeping the people entertained.

"I'm glad you're." Nick squeezed her hand lightly as she smiled at him lovingly.

"So, how was your day?"

"Great so far! Missing you though…"

Miley chuckled, "You know, you're cheesy, right?"

"Hey!" I acted offended as she laughed again.

"It's true though…"

"Anything for you, you know."

"Still cheesy, Nick!" she rolled her eyes playfully, "But, I love you."

"I do too."

"So, I've never seen you play or sing!"

"And I've never seen you examine a patient."

"That's because I'm not graduated yet, Nick!" she stated the most obvious thing, "But in your case, you must have a talent either way!"

"You've got a point!" He mumbled.

"If you're trying to change the subject, it's not working, Mr."

"Okay, okay, one day you will hear me, Mi." He covered her hand with his once again making her smile and drop it.

That night, they both had an amazing time together, all worries from before vanished away as they enjoyed each other's company. It was a fact that they wee in love and they knew it very well. They also knew they'd be in love for a while.

And after they had dinner, they shared a walk hand in hand just wandering the New York streets for the first time together.

XxXx

"You seem happy,"

"God, I'm more than happy. Way more." Demi giggled as she looked at her best friend.

"I take it that Joe is a good guy?" Miley smirked referring to the fact that Demi has been trying to convince her what a bad guy Joe is.

"Well," Demi blushed, "I was mad at him! But, yeah, he actually is."

"Good to know, Dem. I'm actually happy to see you happy, Cos."

"Well, you too, Cos." Demi giggled nudging her, "How was your night?"

"One word: Perfection." Miley gushed filling her in with her night as Demi did the same, and honestly it wasn't that much different than Miley's… even if the details differed, the result is the same.

After an hour or so of talking about their love life, they moved on to another subject, "So, how was you day at college? How're your friends treating you?" Miley asked Demi concerned.

"They're good!" Demi shrugged, "But actually, I don't feel like mourning them anymore," Demi admitted, "If they've been real friends they'd have stuck by my side and never let me go…"

"I feel ya!" Miley nodded.

"Emily?"

"Yup! She's been annoying the hell out of me the whole day."

"Just ignore her, or maybe if she's really sorry, you can forgive her."

"I don't know, Dem…"

"Really, Miley, she may have been looking out for you. Maybe she never realized she's wrong until too late."

"Maybe…"

Demi sighed, "Anyway, get to sleep, it's getting late." She patted her back slightly pushing her off of her bed.

"Oh, a nice way of kicking me out of your room, I see."

"Well, we shared a room over the summer, right?" Demi faked sweetness, "Never again."

"Puh-lease, like I would want to, you keep snoring the whole night."

Demi gasped, "I do not snore, Miley Ray Anderson!"

"You so do!" Miley stuck her tongue out at her playfully as Demi just shook her head.

"You may be 20 but you have the mind of a five year old."

"I'm 21."

"Not until two more weeks!"

"Not fair!" Miley groaned frowning.

"Miley,"

"Yes?"

"Go to bed."

"Fine, Demi!" Miley groaned again and stood up leaving but before she's completely gone she turned around smiling, "Goodnight, Cos."

"Goodnight, Miles!" Demi chuckled shaking her head!

XxXx

"Hey, there! I see if it wasn't me calling you would have never called, uh?"

"Oh my God, Taylor, so sorry, it's just we got really busy with settling down here and college, you know."

"Are you talking to Taylor?"

"Hold up, Tay, I'm putting you on loud speakers." Demi pulled the phone away from her ear quickly putting Taylor on loud speakers.

"Hey, Tay, miss you." Miley talked.

"Aw, I miss you too, girls. How is it going for you two?"

"Actually, great."

"Good to hear." Taylor nodded then smirked, "And about your love life…?"

Miley giggled, "Never better! God, can you believe it?"

"Actually, no."

"So, what about you, Tay? How's work?"

"I've been back for a week now and I'm pretty free. They haven't got some serious work for me yet."

"Oh, you'll get soon."

"You didn't see me complaining though…" Taylor chuckled.

"Um, Ms. Anderson?" Both Miley and Demi hear a voice in the background.

"Yes, Jean?"

"The guy I told you about called again."

"Oh, really? Divert the call to my office then."

"Okay,"

"A guy…?" Demi raised an eyebrow as Taylor rolled her eyes at her tone.

"Oh, it's a job… Looks like I'm finally getting something to do."

"Okay, then. Good luck."

"Thank you, take care."

"Will do. You too."

Taylor hung up with her cousins and picked up her office phone to talk to that guy.

"Yes? Taylor Anderson from Wonder Magazine, how may I help you?"

"Oh, God," She heard a deep voice seeing, "I can't believe I'm _finally_ talking to you!" He huffed!

"Well, sorry, I was on a vacation." She said confused by the guy's tone

"For over than a month…?"

"I don't see how is this bothering you, sir. You could have got another designer or even another company or magazine."

"But I wanted _you_."

"Well, then, bear with me!"

He sighed, "Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been nervous about this and wanted to talk to you and see what we could do…" He apologized and she could sense his nervousness, "I'm Jacob Lautner by the way!"

"Okay, Mr. Lautner, we could organize a meeting."

"Um, are you free tonight then?"

"Tonight? But, I don't work at nights."

"I meant like in a business dinner…"

"Oh," truth is, she's never went on a business dinner, her job wasn't that fancy or that important even to be handled over dinner; like all those rich people including her father! "Um, I think I'm."

"Great then. We meet tonight at let's say 7? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think it is." She nodded frowning, "Where though?"

"Can you make it to the airport restaurant?"

What?!

"Actually, I'm out of town and my flight is supposed to land at 6:30, so…" He quickly covered up before she thinks he's psycho or something.

"Um, yeah okay then!" she nodded.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Anderson. You don't know how much this means to me." He seemed relieved.

Taylor couldn't help but chuckle at that, "No problem."

"Okay, so, see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you."

Seems like she'd going to have some work finally.

XxXx

"Hey!"

"JOE! You scared me." Demi screamed at her boyfriend as he held his hands up defensively and his younger brother chuckled shaking his head. "Hey, Nick." She hugged him.

"Hey! How come he gets one and I don't?"

"Because you scared me."

"Not cool, Dems, not cool." He shook his head opening his arms for her to hug.

"Aw, you wanna a hug?"

"Yeah,"

"No," she stuck her tongue out at him as he frowned like a five years old and Nick laughed again. "What are you doing here, Nick? Miley is still in college."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you about her birthday."

"Oh, thought you'll forget actually!"

"How can I?"

"Because you're dumb!" Joe said searching through their refrigerator and earning a smack from Demi on the back.

"What are you doing for God's sake? We barely have food for dinner. _For the two of us_."

"Jeez!"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have a discussion here."

"Yeah, Miley's birthday. In a week." Demi nodded drawing her attention back to Nick. "What's your plan?"

"A surprise party." He said as Demi grinned.

"Keep going…"

"At our house." He smiled as Demi and Joe rolled their eyes but nodded, "I'll take her and you guys all will be there already!"

"I like that."

"It's gotta be a big party though… it's her twenty first birthday."

"Yeah, well, you're talking to a millionaire." He said cockily as Demi rolled her eyes.

"Right… So, how are you going to make her fly over there without suspecting genius?"

"Easy! We'll be there before her birthday."

"What…?!"

"Miley's birthday is on Sunday. I'll tell her to pass the weekend there together, and then I'll take her out while you guys arrive and prepare everything."

"You do realize that will take hours, right?"

"Not my business, you're the one who will prepare everything, so if it's not easy until we arrive, I'll blame you." He chuckled as she glared at him.

"Relax, Demi, we'll do it. We'll be more than 10 people there." Joe reassured her.

"Okay, I love your idea." Demi smiled big, "Miley is going to love that!" she squealed.

"But, we don't want your big mouth slipping out anything to her, fine, Demi?"

"Don't worry, dude. My mouth is locked." Demi smiled widely at him.

It was amazing how things turned out to be. She was actually standing with Joe and Nick in a same room discussing Miley's birthday. Four months ago, she'd barely remember their faces, well, maybe except for Joe… But, this drift of events was just so amazing! No one would have liked to have it any other way!

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I don't like this chapter, it's basically a filler anyway! :) So, I hope you liked it :) So, review telling me what you think about it, please. And thank you to all 11 reviewers of last chapter, I didn't expect that at all :D

Also, I'm sorry if I delayed the next chapter for a while, don't know when I'll be able to post it seeing everybody is really busy here in Egypt with the new events… you may have heard about it.. :) But hopefully, it won't take that long ;) *double meaning here*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Haven't you found her yet?"

"No, I've been ringing but she still doesn't answer."

"GOD!"

"Wait, the house phone is ringing." Demi ran towards the house phone and quickly picked it up wishing it was Miley as Nick followed on toe. "Hello?"

"What? Any news yet?" It was Selena.

"No," She said disappointed.

"Where could she be?!"

"No idea, Sel."

"Ugh!" Nick screamed. "Emily! Don't you have her number?" He asked Demi as she told Taylor to hold up and thought for a moment…

"I'll check if I saved it." She said quickly scanning her phone contacts. "Here!" she exclaimed and quickly pressed call as Nick snatched the phone from Demi and pressed it to his ear listening patiently to the rings.

After all, no one has heard of Miley for the whole day, and it was already 9 p.m. She left in the morning for her college and then never called or picked her phone. However, they knew she had classes till late that day, so they never really started worrying until two hours ago.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Nick. Miley's boyfriend. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Oh, hey, um, what do you mean?"

"We have no idea where Miley is."

"But, she told me that you were going to pick her up."

"What?" he frowned confused.

"See, she attended the first two classes then she got a phone call and said you were going to pick her up earlier."

"She left earlier?"

"Yes, that's what she said, you know she doesn't really talk to me, so, she didn't give me any details."

"Oh, God!" He exclaimed even more confused now, "Alright thank you, Emily."

"Please tell me if anything happened, I'd say I'm on my way right now but I'm already out of town for an emergency."

"Okay, I'll let you know when we find her."

When he hung up he looked at Demi with the phone stuck to her ear. Apparently, Selena is refusing to hang up, "What?" Demi asked and he filled her up on the phone call details.

"I don't know where in the hell she could be." He said frustrated pulling on his hair.

Demi sighed and managed to convince Selena to hang up and put a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder, "Calm down so we can think."

"I'm calling the police."

"Nick, she's been missing for basically two hours."

"No, she left earlier from college, Demi. God knows why!"

"That's what Emily said. For all we know Miley could have been just trying to avoid her."

Nick sighed in frustration not knowing what to do, but less than five minutes later, the doorbell rang. They both jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Joe!" Demi said as Joe steeped in and that was when they saw her.

"MILEY!"

Miley tried to smile as Demi brought her in a hug, then came Nick looking worriedly at her and taking her in his arms, she tried to send the same week smile, but only ended up in tears.

"Miles!" He kissed the top of her head and led her inside as the other two looked at each other confused and followed them.

They sat on the couch as Demi and Joe sat at near chairs. Miley's head was buried in his chest as he rubbed her back and soothed her.

"It's gonna be okay!" he whispered to her then turned to Joe when he noticed she's not stopping soon. "When did you find her?"

Joe sighed, "I was running late to you and I saw her heading out of the park nearby."

That made them more confused; then she was disappeared by her own choice? Why wasn't she returning calls?

"What happened, Miles?"

"He wouldn't stop." She said through sobs.

"What was that? Calm down, Miles. It's all gonna be okay. Just calm down so you could tell us what happened."

She nodded and tried to control her breath and sobs and then looked up at him as he gave her a small reassuring smile and wiped her wet cheeks with his hands.

"What happened?"

"Everything is falling apart once again, Nick." She shook her head.

"Mi, _what happened_?"

"It's him. _Robert_."

"Your dad?" Demi exclaimed as they all looked at her worried and confused.

She nodded and tears welled up in her eyes once again.

"What did he do, Miles? Did he call you?"

"No, his lawyer did."

"What did he say, Miley?" Nick asked getting impatient with the worry.

"He said that since I'm still underage, dad has been going after full custody of me as he got witnesses saying that my mother is not my biological one and isn't capable of being with me."

"What do you mean underage and your mom is not capable of being with you? Why should she even be with you?"

"He…" she stopped taking in a deep breath, "He said I have ASD."

"What?!"

"Autism Spectrum Disorder."

"Autism?!"

"Since I was three." She nodded, "He's got doctors to prove this."

"But you're not!" Demi exclaimed.

"What is Autism Spectrum Disorder for God's sake?" Joe asked as Nick nodded not knowing too.

Demi sighed, "Autism is known as a complex developmental disability. People with autism have issues with non-verbal communication, a wide range of social interactions, and activities that include an element of play and/or banter."

"What's the…?" their mouths hung opened in fright and shock.

"And in a result, he's also in charge of my properties too, since I'm mentally sick." With that she's gone into another fit of sobs as she threw herself in the arms of the completely shocked Nick.

They all just stared at nothing at first taking in the information she'd just dropped to them and then they exchanged looks as if making sure they all heard the same thing, which they eventually found they did.

"Do you know what that means?"

"He's going to take you with him."

"He's fully controlling your life."

"He's going t sell your share of the house."

"He's going to make me marry Jack!" she exclaimed.

"But, Jack changed his mind, Miles. He realized you don't love him. He's going to refuse. He's supposed to be on your side and tell the truth to the court."

"Not before he's got a long good lecture form both my and his father."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, he was one of the witnesses."

"Oh, God."

"Yeah, that's how much fucked up I'm right now."

"No, no, no, he can't take you. No. There's gotta be something. A prove. The court has to see you." Nick said in denial, "They can't make a decision without seeing you."

Miley shook her head with a sad smile, "The doctors said I'm not able to. They're real big names in their field, Nick. Plus, he most likely bribed them all."

"But, that's another crime."

"Just prove," she shrugged looking at him with tearful eyes which tied his tongue.

He couldn't help the tears that gathered in his eyes too as he held her tightly in his arms. "But, but, you're turning 21 soon. In a few days."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Nick. Because according to the court and the doctors, I'm mentally unstable forever."

"Forever?"

"It has no cure."

He once again just held her in his arms as she cried; only this time he was too, he didn't care of the presence of Demi and Joe because he was pretty sure they were crying too, at least Demi.

"Liam!" Joe suddenly exclaimed. "We need a lawyer; Liam."

"But, the court is already with him. He's been after this for a while behind our backs. Don't know how he managed to, but he did. He probably just used the help of this corrupted judge." Miley spat.

"Maybe we can find something. Yes, you've got to have a lawyer, and there's Liam and even Mr. Smith. They will help us… and… and everybody should be on our side. Even mom. She'll tell the truth. They will all stand by you." Nick said trying to find anything to hold onto. And in a way, he was right.

"Right, you have to at least try." Demi nodded.

"I don't know…"

"Miley, come on, are you really willing to let him win?" Joe encouraged.

"No, but, this is too much. He seems sure. It's just a lost battle."

"Listen," Nick said as he held her hand and looked her in the eyes, "You're not going anywhere, okay? If in the worst cases and we have nothing else to do, at least we'd know we tried, and even then, we'd find a way… even if we had to make you run away and live with a whole new identity."

She smiled a little at his last sentence, "But, that's-"

"Against the law? Well, he started it." He shrugged as she gave a tearful chuckle.

"Alright, then, I don't ever wanna leave here. I just don't want to raise my hopes and then have them crash to the ground."

"It's all goona be okay."

"We should fly to Liam then?"

"Um," he exchanged a look with Joe and Demi, "Well, why don't we all meet at the house his weekend? I'm sure, they all have to know about it."

"But, they might be busy, Nick!"

"Let's just tell them. You have to relax anyway. At least, if we're going to separate, let's make a good last memory."

"Right, you guys in?"

"Yeah, sure." Demi and Joe agreed.

Just this morning, everything was fine. They were discussing her birthday party and how amazing it is going to be and how happy Miley will be. But, as she suddenly disappeared, and now that she came back with those shocking news, they didn't even know if there was going to be a birthday party…

* * *

**A/N:** So, a twist? A huge and sudden one? Well, yeah, maybe :) Um, Just to let you know, I know NOTHING about law, and I have no idea if what I'm putting there or will put later is going to be even possible, so, bear with me? :) Okay, so what do you think of that? Do you think her dad will take her? Or is there will be a way out?

And thank you for waiting so long for this chapter :) and reviewing for the last one :) So, please tell me your opinion :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can't we go to a doctor and prove she's okay?" Justin suggested.

"They can easily get away with this one. Don't forget that he bribed almost everybody in this case." Liam responded.

"God! That's crazy!" Selena exclaimed frustrated.

"I just can't believe him." Tish cried thinking of her husband's –of nineteen years- actions. He lost his mind! He can't take Miley away from her.

"Then we gotta face fire with fire." Joe said.

"What? You mean we bribe them too?"

"If that's the only way out, then so be it. Do you realize if he won the case what will happen? He'll delete Miley's mind and control her whole life."

"There's something here we can do…" Mr. Smith trailed off looking at some papers in hi hands as they all looked towards him waiting. Even Miley who was leaning her head on Nick's shoulder silently getting tired of the endless and useless discussion finally found his interrupt interesting and shot up.

"What is it?" Liam asked curiously.

"If there's someone else that could take custody of her…"

"Someone else like who? Me?" Denise asked; after all she was still her aunt.

"No, you or any of your siblings is out of discussion, he'd say you hated her when she was young hence why you never saw her during those years." He frowned thinking deeply. "We need someone who is new, who wasn't in charge of her before."

They all fell silent thinking about his words and trying to understand what he means. Could he be hinting of…?

"A husband!" Liam pointed out.

"Exactly."

Again they all fell silent, but this time out of surprise as they tried to get it in. So, Miley should get married?

"But, that's what her father wants! He wants her to marry Jack." Demi said.

"Yes, he wants her to marry him for personal reasons. I mean he wants her to marry Jack and no one but. But, in our case, she can choose whoever as long as she's married."

"This… this is crazy." Taylor shook her head.

"It shouldn't mean anything! It will only help our case. I mean, she doesn't have to really marry… we only need the paper if you get what I mean."

"But, then she'll have to be married to this person forever, right? So, Robin doesn't try again?" Denise asked confused.

"Well, no, because this will open us a door… we can then use the husband in proving she is a normal person. We can also use you guys as witnesses and say that her father was against this marriage so he did what he did… which will make them turn into using other doctors, but this time, they will be on our side."

"Bribes?!"

"Not necessarily, we could figure other legal ways then."

"But, as witnesses, we'd lie, right?" Demi pointed out.

"No, her father _is_ against her marriage to anyone but Jack." Kevin shrugged.

"This is just crazy."

For a while they once again fell into a deep silence thinking it out, and the more they all think of it, the more sense it makes to them, he said that she doesn't need to really get married. She just needs to pick someone she trusts and marry him, a.k.a. Nick.

But, Miley herself didn't put in her opinion. She didn't say a thing or react with anything. She just kept leaning on Nick in silence like she's in her own world; yet, her eyes were travelling between them as they spoke.

Just like Nick, he didn't say a word, yet, he was more present than her; at least he nodded and shook his head at times. He just kept holding her and rubbing her back absentmindedly.

"So, Miley…" Demi said as she stood up and took her other side.

Miley slowly turned her head towards her without speaking.

"Who do you… um, I mean what do you say?"

Miley wanted to scream; she wanted to say a hell no. She wouldn't get married like this. This wasn't how she always imagined getting married; the perfect boyfriend who loves her and she loves him, the romantic love story, the incredible proposal; wasn't this what every girl dreamed of? Could it be taken away from her so easily?

Let's say she got married to someone, then after everything is over they separate, what would that make her? A divorced woman? Will she ever forget that her first marriage was like that?

And… and… what about Nick? Is he even okay with her getting married? Is that where he leaves her? Is that what her father wants? Of course it is.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

And at this moment, she couldn't but blame and curse her father.

It was a war that was inside her. Her heart aching and screaming for the plans it made for her future and her dream wedding that was in the far future by the way, while her brain kept telling him that this is the only way to get rid of her father and his cruel mind and actions.

"Miley?" Demi snapped her out of her little space out.

"I don't know anything anymore." She mumbled. "Do whatever you think is right. I don't know."

"Miles, this is about you." Denise said softly.

"And I don't know." She exclaimed and instantly the tears came as she sobbed. "I don't even know if this is really happening or just a dreadful nightmare."

"Miley…" Demi said sympathetically and put a comforting hand over her arm while Nick pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head still not saying a word, even his expression was hard to read, no one was able to know what was running inside of his head.

"If you see no other option then just do it." Miley sniffed and wiped her tears standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired. When you're done, inform me of the final decision, if I'm to marry tell me who."

And with that, she left the house through the huge door and wondered into the garden. The garden that was always able to make her relax.

She wondered lonely, feeling more insecure than ever. Feeling more sorrow than ever. Feeling like a dead person. Either way, her father was able to delete her personality.

She inhaled the fresh air to her lungs and then exhaled the expired carbon dioxide taking in everything around her. Is this the last time she's going to see this place? Will Nick share the house with someone else?

Nick.

She had memories with Nick in this garden. Practically their friendship was born there and it was soon turned into a relationship. Their very first conversation was about Delta which was of course awkward and she changed the topic… they at first failed to find something to talk about but then came Martin- the squirrel- bringing them closer.

Miley chuckled at the memory as she caught sight of a squirrel running around the place as she sat down near her grandparents' graves and didn't move; this was where he first kissed her.

She also remembered the bet Selena made about him making this move. It was stupid, they all thought he was just playing around with her, and maybe they were right, as he didn't really like her at first but then, look where they are now.

Just, if it lasts…

The squirrel made noise as it ran right next to her drawing her attention back to it, it seemed like everything brought memories back to her as if mourning a lost love… only it's not lost. Not yet, anyways.

"It reminds you of Martin, huh?" she heard his voice behind her as she turned around and saw him smiling softly at her as he sat next her.

"You remember Martin?" she smiled.

"How can I not? I've liked you ever since, just realized it later."

"I liked you ever since too." She smiled as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. She sighed knowing she'd have to answer one time or another, "What did you decide, Nick?"

He sighed too and looked into her blue orbs, "Nothing that you didn't hear."

"So, I have to get married." She nodded and broke the connection with his eyes.

He didn't answer.

A while after silence, he spoke again, "Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Just know that I love you."

"I love you too, Nick."

But, she was scared. Is he trying to break up with her? Is that because she has to get married?

"No, like, I really love you. Don't ever think that you're like Delta was to me. I thought what I felt for her was love, but it wasn't. What I feel for you is different."

"I believe you, Nick, and I know that."

He nodded, "Also, don't ever think that I'll leave you for another one like I did to Delta, cause you're not just another one."

After months of being together, where is that coming from? Where is he heading with this?

"Nick, what are you trying to say? I know all of this."

He opened his mouth slightly trying to say something but nothing came out. He closed it again and gulped looking into her pained confused eyes.

He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately as she responded equally. They both let out all their emotions through that kiss, the love, the pain, the comfort, the need and even the sorrow was there.

Pulling apart, he leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you, Mi."

"I love you too."

"Then marry me."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I know nothing about the law or if that is possible, but from my poor knowledge I imagine that this could happen… but I know nothing :) So, what do you think about it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This is not how she imagined the whole thing. This is not how she imagined being proposed to. This is not how she was supposed to get married.

Nick? Alright, she wouldn't want to get married to someone else of course. She loves him. They may have been together for only few months, but she was definitely seeing a future for them. But, getting married? This soon? And like this?

Well, if she was to marry Nick, then she wants it to be by his will, not because _she_ has to get married and he's her current boyfriend.

If she has to get married like that, then she can't be selfish enough to engage him along with her in such a mess. He's not ready to get married and so, he shouldn't.

That's why she left Nick there and ran into the house as he kept calling after her but she locked herself inside a room where she was currently burying her face into a pillow and crying her eyes out.

"Miles, open the door." Demi knocked softly.

"Miley, honey, please we need to talk to you." Her mother said.

"We'll find a solution, Miles, remember our plans?" There was Selena too.

She just has to ignore them and they'll give up and leave, right? Right. Here they are, she didn't answer in there was silence.

"MILEY, OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR." Nick knocked harder than them.

"Nick!" Demi exclaimed and there was a smack.

"Idiot." Selena commented.

"Miley," he ignored them and the spoke through the wooden door again, "you're not alone in this, okay? We're all here with you. No one is leaving your side. And, you know I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't mean it. I love you, Miley. I do love you."

"You proposed?"

"No wonder she's not answering!"

"Oh, God. Why didn't you say so before."

"What is wrong with you, people? Do you think I would have done something different?"

That's when the door opened revealing a red faced teary ragging Miley, "See? You did it because you have to, Nick." She screamed.

"What? Of course not, Miles, I-"

"You feel sympathy for me."

"No way, I'm not-"

"You're not ready to get married. You just think that's a duty you have to do as a good boyfriend."

"What in the hell are you talking about? I-"

"You're an idiot."

"MILEY!" He screamed, "Stop interrupting me." He said and took a deep breath, "Who said I'm not ready? It's you who aren't ready. Yeah, maybe I wouldn't have proposed now if it wasn't for the current situation. Hell, I wouldn't have proposed for the next six months maybe. But, that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it for the future."

"But, you don't have to get married like this, you're-"

"Let me finish." He said sternly, "Yeah, maybe it's too soon. But, you are getting married anyway, and you could get a divorce right after the whole thing is over, would you rather your first husband to be someone else other than me?"

"See? You just don't want me to get married to someone else."

"Answer my question, Miley."

"This is not the case-"

"Miley!"

"Don't Miley me. You-"

"Answer my question please."

She sighed, "No, but-"

"Then, we can get married. And instead of getting a divorce, we can stay together. I mean, like a real marriage." He was scared that the word would scare her, and to be honest it did scare him a little too.

"A- a real marriage?"

"Yes…" he gulped. "Only if you want it too… you know, we could pretend we're just a couple and uh… take it slow."

She stood there silent for a while before shaking her head, "This is ridiculous."

"Miley," Demi cleaned her throat, "They guy has a point here. You kinda don't have a choice but marry him."

"Huh?"

"If you're to say that this husband of yours is your lawfully worthy one of your custody, and he'll be in charge of your life for a while, it's got to be someone trustable." She pointed out.

"And for that, you have no choice but Nick… and Joe… but I bet Demi will cut your throat if you said Joe." Selena put in as Demi rolled her eyes at her.

Miley with her mouth slightly agape looked between them all, "But, I can't do this to you," she shook her head.

"Do what? You're not pushing me into marrying you. I'm capable of making my own decisions, you know."

"Still, Nick, you're only being kind. A part of you sure, don't want to get married just yet." She sniffled on the verge of tears again.

"Mi," he took her in between his arms, "A part of me wouldn't want to get attached to you? That's would be nonsense, okay?"

"Maybe you want so now, but later on, you'll find that was just a rushed decision in a moment of dispersion."

"Okay, tell you what, we get married… and if we find it wasn't the right step to take, we'd only act we are until the case is over, and then we'd get a divorce and pretend it never happened."

"We can't pretend we never got married, Nick." She exclaimed, "If it didn't work out, then that means there's something wrong, which means we'd fight, which means bringing us apart." She freaked out, "I don't wanna do the mistake of marrying young just to have my marriage fall out."

"Okay, we'll make sure not to grow apart, fine?"

"And how is that?"

"We'll be careful. We know that this could go wrong, so we avoid the obstacles."

"This still looks stupid."

"Seriously, Miles, we're already together, what could a paper do to us? Living together? We're already together practically 24/7. Your studying? Well, I will not ask you to leave your books and make me dinner. What? The sex? We could wait until you're ready." He shrugged.

"You guys didn't do-" Selena was interrupted by a hand over her mouth as she glared at Demi who glared back and whispered:

"Shut up, she's almost convinced."

Miley looked at him with her rosy cheeks, "This all sounds beautiful when you express it, but…"

"You're afraid!"

She nodded.

"Listen, Miley." Her mother spoke for the first time, "Take your time, calm down and think. As Demi said, you don't have much choices, but, just think about everything and accept it the way you want."

Miley nodded again.

"And I promise you, I'm going to make you the perfect wedding." Nick said with a smile.

"This is just too much."

"I understand, we all do." He nodded, "Now, go, relax, have some sleep and just please think, but never ever doubt my intentions again, deal?"

"Deal." She finally smiled as he gave her a quick peck and guided her inside the room and to the bed again. He kissed her one more time before leaving the room and closing the door.

She sighed and tried to clear her mind form the racing thoughts and just focus on one by one, but the main thought that remained untouched is that she hated her father.

XxXx

"Here?"

"Of course he'd want it here."

"Well, that's a good idea."

"Okay, and about the guests? Are we even allowed to invite people?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Wouldn't it look like we just did that because of the case?"

"However, she'll be already married and there are witnesses that her father despised this marriage and whole relationship, one of them is myself. And then, during the wedding we'd have more people swearing that they just saw a happy couple getting married and in love not for some law reasons." Mr. Smith said professionally.

"Good point."

"Wow, and I thought I'll be the next in row to get married." Liam joked. "We just planned a wedding in the matter of two hours."

"Yeah, the only thing left is the bride's approval."

"She will approve, don't worry. Just give her time." Denise said.

"Yes, she loves him and she would choose that over her father's control again in a heartbeat." Tish nodded knowingly.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, the surprise birthday party, are we still on for that?"

"I don't think we're, are we?"

"Yes we are. Why would we stop it?" Nick said. "If anything, it'll ease everything out."

"So, a birthday tomorrow and a wedding party in a week. Gotta be her lucky month." Selena pointed out.

"Stop envying the girl." Demi argued.

"I'm not."

"Sure you're not." She rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Could you two stop arguing? You woke me up." Miley mumbled as she climbed down the stairs and entered the room which fell completely silent looking at Miley as she took a seat, "What?"

"Hey, Miles." Taylor broke the silence awkwardly, "You had a good nap?"

"Pretty much."

"Good for you."

Silence again.

"You look better, cleared your mind?" Joe tried to hint for the topic they needed to discuss.

"Yeah, actually the nap helped a lot."

"That should be great."

"So…?" Liam asked.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Miles." Selena rolled her eyes. "What's your thoughts now? Your opinion? We haven't heard a solid one from you today."

"Selena!" Taylor and Demi exclaimed.

"Let her talk whenever she wants."

"She's ready." Selena mumbled, she knew it, she saw it in her eyes, Miley already made her decision but was afraid to announce it so it becomes official.

"She's not."

"No, Selena's right." Miley sighed as they all looked towards her.

"And?"

She looked directly towards Nick with a blank expression, "Just one question."

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Where's my ring?" She said with a smile as they all broke into huge grins and cheers. Yet, they all knew she was still afraid deep inside, but at least she's giving it a shot.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this is a crappy chapter, sorry about that, but this seems like the best I could come up with! :( Sorry! Hope you like it though, so, what do you think about it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we going, Nick?"

"We've been living in that house for over than a month and we never thought about visiting the fields or the mini factories accompanied them." He told her as he kept driving the truck.

"Seriously? You're taking me to an exploring trip?" She laughed.

"Kinda."

"What am I? A school girl?"

"You're my girl."

"Cheesy."

He laughed, "Someone is surprisingly in a good mood today."

"And someone is a bit crazy to wake me up at 7 a.m. just to take me see the fields."

"What? Can't I take you out? Well, I'm sorry I wanted to make you happy on your birthday."

She laughed and leaned forward kissing his cheek. "I'm just kidding. Okay, let's go see the fields. You gotta take me to the little cheese factory though."

"Sure! We have a long day today."

"What else do you have planned?"

"Not telling."

"Come on, Nick."

He chuckled, "Let's just say that you'll have a lot of fun and do things you never did in your life today."

Miley smiled and looked ahead as the truck kept moving on the dirt road taking them to their destination where there first step of having a fun day shall begin.

XxXx

"Oh my god, Nick, that was very fun."

"Well, I promised you a fun day."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said and kissed his cheek before getting back to the truck and starting the journey back home where everyone was supposed to be waiting with everything ready for her surprise party. He made sure to keep her distracted enough so she wouldn't question why no one called her to ask where they were or wish her a happy birthday.

"So, what did you learn today, Miley?" He smiled as she laughed.

"I learned how to plant a flower, how to milk cows, how to breed chicken, how to fish, and how to make cheese." She listed ecstatically.

He laughed, "You're going to make a good farm girl."

"And you're going to be a good farmer too. You learned way faster than me."

"Well, that's good, because when we have to live in the house, we'd have to slowly do those things, if not to get occupied it'll be because it's miles away from grocery shops, so, it'd be easier to make these things on our own."

"Why? Aren't you planning to work?"

"I will."

"Then, you'll get us the grocery on your way back from work." She laughed.

"Oh yeah? What about you?"

She laughed, "I can live as a house wife."

"Really? What about medical school? Isn't that what you're fighting for?" He raised a complaining eyebrow.

She laughed, "I'll have my own hospital here."

"So? I'll have my record company here."

"Seriously? Who'd come to you here to make a record?"

"People who are interested."

"You mean people who are desperate." She smirked as he laughed knowing she's right.

"Fine, _Dr_. We'll discuss this later. We're here." He said parking the truck in the driveway of their house and they got out of it and to the front door.

Once inside, the once dark place suddenly lit up as different colors flashed in front of her seeing her whole family screaming for her a happy birthday. There was a huge cake on the long table surrounded with empty plats, beer cans and colorful balloons… and also at the end of the table there were wrapped up gifts with different sizes and colors.

"Oh, my God!" Miley froze speechlessly with her hands over her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes.

Slowly hands were wrapped around her from the back as Nick rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Surprise."

He then took her hands off of her mouth and took her left hand as she felt smoothing slipping on her finger. She looked down and saw a beautiful diamond ring as she gasped.

"You asked me yesterday about your ring." He told her as she held her hand up and stared in amazement at the big beautiful diamond that's decorating her hand right now.

She slowly turned around to face him with tears running down her cheek as he pushed her hair back and out of her face.

"You're going to be the perfect bride and wife."

"You're already the perfect boyfriend/husband any girl could wish for." She said and threw herself in between his arms tightly as she panted a soft kiss on his neck.

Once they pulled away, Miley was already surrounded by the girls who were ecstatic to see the ring and gush about it.

Everyone was there, even Selena's mother was there. But the most one she didn't expect to see was Emily.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I've heard about what your father did. And I'm totally supporting you. Please forgive me?" she said the first thing before the fuss about the ring begin.

Miley looked at her sincere begging eyes and smiled hugging her, "You're forgiven, Em."

The blond girl squealed and hugged Miley tightly, "Thank you, Miles, I promise I'm not letting you down again."

"Girl, that's fabulous." Selena snatched Miley's hand somehow forcing her to pull out of the hug as they all looked at the ring and gushed about it.

"I know, right?"

"He's totally spent a lot on that."

"It looks amazing."

"Oh, God, congrats, Mi."

"Who would have guessed Nick would be serious in a relationship?"

"You guys make acute couple."

That was the comments Miley received right to her heart with a mischievous smile. Surprisingly, this didn't feel weird for her, maybe for the first few minutes, but then, she realized she loves the comments she's getting and she certainly loved the ring and how it felt around her finer.

She turned around and looked at Nick standing with the guys engulfed in a talk but he caught her glimpse and winked at her as she smiled widely before turning back to the girls and start gossiping about the ring and the wedding and how they spent the day.

"So, I already sent the invitations today." Tish said.

"Really? Who's invited?" Funny that she didn't know who's going to attend her own wedding.

"Some big names. Don't worry, no one that is going to tell your father. Even if he somehow knew… we're going to secure the wedding perfectly."

Miley nodded, "I want tit to be held here." She said as they all smiled and exchanged looks; Miley is getting into the mood of planning the wedding. It all feels more real for her now.

"Sure, honey." Denise nodded.

"About the dress, you want to go shopping or do we ask Samantha to come take your measurements and choose the design you want?" Demi asked as Miley smiled; of course she knew old Samantha. Samantha was the one who designed her grandmother's wedding dress, but back then she was really young but also really talented compared to her age. She was around 17. And now years later, she has almost designed every wedding dress in their family.

"Samantha." Miley smiled answering.

"Thought so."

"Alright I'm calling her right now." Denise said and excused herself for a while getting her phone out.

"Oh, aunt Denise?" Miley called for her as she turned around confused.

"Yes, dear?"

"Make sure she knows she's going to design the bridesmaids dresses too."

Denise smiled big and nodded leaving.

"Bridesmaids?"

"Sure. It's a wedding. And weddings have bridesmaids. Why should mine be any different?" Miley shrugged. "So, Demi, Selena, Taylor, Emily and Dani make sure to be awake tomorrow so Sam takes your measurements."

"Oh, my God, really?" Dani squealed.

"I'm one of your bridesmaids?" Emily gasped.

"You know, you saved yourself." Selena chuckled, "I'd have killed you if you didn't say this." She hugged her.

"Yeah, and I would have helped." Demi nodded in agreement as they all laughed excitedly.

"So, that means no college for tomorrow…" Emily pointed out.

"Oh, right forgot about that, why don't we make it a late appointment?"

"And what? Go to college then get back the whole way here again?" Taylor shook her head, "You'll never be able to do that."

"Right, I say we're off of college those few days."

"That's a whole week." Miley said.

"So…?"

"No, you're not going to miss up on your colleges for me, okay? You're going to your colleges and then you can come anytime you're free to do the measurements thing."

"Miley, don't be stupid." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to miss a lot. We're still at the beginning of the year and we'll catch up to whatever we miss."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Okay, but only if you have to stay for something. Like tomorrow, but I don't see a point on staying the day after… maybe we can only come three days before the wedding…"

"Really, Miley? It's your own wedding, and you want to plan it in three days?"

"I'll help." Tish said. "I'm staying here and I'll make sure everything is perfect."

"Thanks, mom." Miley hugged her tightly.

"Well, well, well, can you make some room for the best man?" Joe announced cockily as he placed himself in the middle between Miley and Demi.

"Don't get your hopes up so high, we've got five bridesmaids here." Demi rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" Joe dropped the act pretty quickly, "you already got to that point?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh! Can't I for once praise about something?"

"You have me, you can praise about me." Demi told him as he scratched the back of his head teasingly as Demi hit his chest.

He laughed, "Only kidding, Dem. Yeah, I know I can praise about you all the time."

"So, what about the cake? Isn't the birthday girl/bride to be willing to cut her cake and make her birthday wish?" Nick said wrapping his arms around Miley from behind as she threw her head back looking up at him as he pecked her lips.

"You're right." She stood up, "Come on, everybody, gotta make my 21st birthdays wish."

So, with the candles lit, and her hand perfectly placed where it belongs inside of Nick's and with all the attendances there watching her happily, Miley closed her eyes and made her wish blowing the candles wanting nothing else but her wish to come true…

'_I wish I'd stay with you all forever, especially you, Nick.'_

* * *

A/N: I suck, I know! But I'm sorry, I've had some trouble getting the idea of this chapter written, but today it just finally came all out, so hopefully you liked that :) Please let me know in your reviews :)


End file.
